That boy that girl
by Ausllyyxx2013
Summary: Ally Dawson has been to Maimi before but was left heart broken by Dallas. Now she is back to Maimi and is staying there for GOOD. But when she meets Austin Moon she takes a hating towards him will that change? Who will she choose Dallas or Austin? Bad summary, Give it a try! *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New? **

**Hey guys this is my first story! I'm so excited! I'm hoping on**

**Making more stories in the near future. Okay sorry let's get on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally **

**Ally's P.O.V **

Hi I'm Ally! I'm 17 years old and ready to start the new school year! NOT! My mom and dad moved from New York to here in Miami, Florida. For a job. Well bye!

I was sleeping when all of a sudden I hear my alarm clock. I open my eyes and look at the time 8:30 a.m. "Crap I'm late!" I went to my closet and put on a white skirt and my favorite green flower tank top. After that I went downstairs and looked at the counter there was a piece of paper I picked it up and read it.

_Hi honey me and your father had to work early today sorry! Good luck at your new school!_

_love, _

_Mom_

I sighed and grabbed my backpack and walked out the door." Well here I go" I said.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

Hey! I'm 17 years old and have a girlfriend named Melody. We have been dating for about 1 month. And I'm happy about it haha NOT! I'll dump her later. Oh by the way I've lived here in Miami all my life.

**Back to Ally's P.O.V**

I was walking down the hall. When suddenly I hear whispering I stopped and listened. "Did you see that new girl?" A blonde haired girl asked. "She's so weird, look at her clothes!" a brunette girl replied. I laughed "Do you know I can hear you!" I said . They looked at me and ran off. I laughed again and walked away.

**Austin's P.O.V (a/n: Sorry for going back and forth with the P.O.V's) **

I was walking down the hall when I saw Melody talking on the phone. I stopped _here I go, I need to break up with her_. " Hey Melody I need to talk to you.""What is it Austin?" She snapped. " I need to talk to you" I snapped back. "Well I'm talking on the phone, go away" she said annoyed. I was really mad at her now, but I said "Alright alright bye" I walked away. While I was walking down the hall I bumped into this girl. " Ow" I whined. She said the same thing. I looked at her and said I'm sorry. She replied it's fine. And she started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and turned her back to me. "Whoa, dude what the heck?!" she screamed. I looked at her I haven't seen her around before she must be new. "Hey I'm Austin, what's your name?" I said in a polite voice. "Ally" she said, her tone was more like annoyed. "Well you must be new here" I replied along with a wink. " I'm not really interested sorry Austin" she replied. I was first embarrassed then I was mad. " Fine! I never even asked you out!" I yelled. She said " Yeah right… well bye." she said before walking away. She's new and I already hate her.

**Ally's P.O.V. **

I was walking down the hall trying to find my class when all of a sudden I bump into a clumsy guy who makes me fall onto the floor. We said a few things to each other like sorry and it's okay and what not. He winked at me afterwards and that made me melt. But I wasn't going to fall for anything like that anymore. Here I'll tell you…

_-Flashback-_

_This was when I was 15 we came here in Miami for my mom and dad to get ready for their job interview. I was walking through the neighborhood when I see this football hit my face I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw this really cute guy with brown hair that flips the right way and his warm brown eyes made me melt. " Oh my gosh! Are you alright? Do you need an ambulance?!" he said panicking. I laughed and said "Its fine, really It didn't really hurt". I was lying it did hurt A LOT. "Oh okay, Oh and umm I'm Dallas" he said while scratching the back of his neck. "I'm Ally its nice to meet you" I said in a sweet voice. After that we started to hang out all day, every night for about 2 weeks. I think I was in love with him. He asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes. But soon after that he left me, I called him and he said that I was leaving soon and said me and him should break up. I refused I ran over to his house but it was too late he was cheating on me. He was kissing another girl, I saw through the window I guess he saw me but I ran off never talking to him again. -End of flashback_

See that's why I can't fall for anyone again. And-*Bell sound* I ran to the class and by the way my first class was math. I walked into the classroom and saw Blondie, yeah that's what I'm going to call him now on, was laughing with his friends and staring at me. Man, I guess I have to survive this class.

**45 min later***

ugh.. Now its time for lunch and I don't have anyone to sit with. I think I said that aloud because someone was talking to me . "You can sit by me and friends if you like." She said. She was a short Latina girl with black curly hair. " Umm sure." I said smiling. " Oh and by the way I'm Trish". " Well I'll meet you in the cafeteria Trish!" I said laughing weirdly. She left and went out of the classroom. Soon after that I went to the cafeteria and saw Austin looking at me. He quickly looks away and talks to this red-head boy who dresses kinda weirdly but he seems nice. I walked over to the table Trish was eating at. " Hey guys!" I said. " Oh hey Ally!" Trish exclaimed. I sat down and started eating. "So Trish, where are your friends?" I asked. "Oh, I have no idea." She replied. Me and her laughed she seemed really cool, I'm so glad she is my friend.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Hey guys! Well after lunch was over turns out she's in all my classes. Biology is the one we have to do a project on TOGETHER! Whyyyy! So after me and her were arguing we decided she would come over to my house. _Ding Dong( doorbell)_. Oh I think that's her. I ran downstairs and opened the door. By the looks of her I wanted to throw up but I am way to nice. " Are you going to let me in?" she asked. " I uh- yeah". I said. I led her into my home. "Okay where should we work?" she asked. "In the living room." I said pointing to the room.

**30 min later* **

" Austin that's not how you do it!" she yelled. "Yes it is!" I argued back. I was getting sick of this she was always telling me what to do, thinking she was right with everything. " Trust me Ally!" I yelled. " Gross I could never trust you!" she yelled. Ouch that hurt she didn't even know me.

**No P.O.V.**

They were still arguing and the next thing you know Austin lands on top of Ally. Ally opens her eyes and sees Austin. " Eww Austin your on me, get off your so heavy!" she yelled. " Okay geez." he says while smirking. Ally stands up and brushes herself off. " I gotta go Austin." she says. She was just about to walk out the door when Austin grabs her wrist and pulls her back. "What Austin?!" She says loudly. " Can I ask you a question?" he says quietly...

**Haha Cliffhanger what do you think Austin is gonna ask? **

**Until nextime! Please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Kayla here back with the second chapter! For the last 3-4 days I got 158 views! Thank you soo much! But only 1 review : ( SO.. Anyway Shout out to K- Cat! Thanks for reviewing! Okay on to the story..**

**Chapter 2:**

**Previous: "**_Ally can I ask you something?" he said quietly…_

_**Ally/**_

"Erm what is it?" I answered. I was really kind of worried about what he was going to ask me. I-um- was- never mind". he stuttered. " Oh well um ok bye." I said walking out the door. I was walking home on the street when all of a sudden it was raining! I quickly ran home and opened the door to see that my mom standing there with an angry look on her face.

" Ally, where have you been I have called you for the past 3 hours!" shouted my mom.

" I'm so sorry mom I was at a friend's house." I replied worriedly. _I totally forgot to tell my mom my phone had died when I was at Blondie's house._

" It's alright honey just go upstairs to your room." My mom said calmly. I was really happy my mom didn't freak out that's why I love her.

"Alright goodnight." I smiled. I went up to my room and got changed out of my wet clothes and put on some of my hello Kitty pj's _I know I'm seventeen years old and wearing hello Kitty pajamas but I love them! _I jumped onto my bed and laid there for a while when I decided I should write in my book. I jumped off my bed and went to the kitchen not here. Under the bed _not here either. That's when I finally realized I left my stuff at Blondie's!_

**Austin/ **

After I saw Ally walk out that door I felt so stupid, and I was stuttering really! Austin moon NEVER Stutters! I was walking down the hall to go to my bedroom when something caught my eye. A book a brown leather book with a pink A in the front guessing it was Ally's, I picked it up and was wondering _Should I read it? _I read it. I flipped through some pages and trust me there was some pretty juicy stuff in there. And it said something about Dallas. Wait she knows Dallas?! Dallas has been like my arch-enemy since 6th grade thinking he was way cooler and popular than me yeah whatever. I was gonna read more when I decided I have some school tomorrow so I dropped the book on the counter and went to my bedroom to get ready for bed. I jumped onto my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

…**.**

I woke up around 7:40 a.m. and decided I should get ready. I went to the bathroom, took a shower, and brushed my teeth. After that I put on my clothes, and my special axe cologne. I ran to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal. I got my backpack and saw Ally's Book and her phone and decided I should be a nice guy and give it back to her. I dropped her stuff in my backpack and walked out the door to school.

…**.**

I walked into the school and right then I saw Melody, I ran over to her and said " Hey Melody we should talk."

" Oh hey Austy!" She said.

"Yeah, um Melody we should break up." I said seriously.

" What why?!" she shouted louder than necessary

" It's just you're not really my type." I said.

" Your not falling for that new girl Ally right?" She said sternly, raising her eyebrow.

" Eww gross of course not!" I shouted.

" Oh okay good. I actually think your not my type either." She said calmly.

" Alright see you Melody I hope you have an amazing life." _Man was she annoying. I'm everyone's type._

I walked away trying to find Ally. Just then I saw her taking a drink at the drinking fountain. I think she saw me looking at her and she looked really happy, she ran towards me asking me about her book and phone. "Oh yeah I have it here" I reached for it in my backpack and took her phone and book out. She hurriedly took her book from my hands and held it against her chest. Not looking at me in the eye. _She looked so cute! Wait what did I just say?!_ " Erm Ally what I wanted to ask you was- um will you be my- she cut me off " Friend?

" Um yeah" I said nervously.

" Sorry Austin, but no I can't be friends with someone like you" she said calmly.

" Oh.. Well okay" I said. I was hurt she didn't even know me.

" I'm- I couldn't take it anymore I absolutely hate her, I ran away to the roof.

**Ally/**

I know what your thinking why would I say no to THE Austin Moon? I don't know I just don't want fall for him. Being friends with him will make me fall for him, just like Dallas. And then my heart will be broken. But I couldn't take it anymore I didn't want him to hate me! So I ran to the roof! _Yeah I know how do I know he's on the roof? All populars go to the roof at least that's what I've heard. _When I was on the roof I saw this girl and a guy eating each others face. Guessing that was Austin. They broke away and looked at me. "I'm so sorry." I said covering my eyes.

" You should be." said the girl.

" Alexa, It's fine you should go." said Austin he sounded irritated.

After Alexa left. It was really awkward. Until Austin broke the silence.

" What do you want?" he hissed.

" I feel really bad about earlier, and I need to tell you something." I said

" Yeah Ally I know what you want to tell me, you want to say Austin please be my friend I change my mind, but you know what I don't want to be your friend anymore Ally." He snapped.

" Austin did- I -hurt you that bad?" I said, looking at his eyes which were forming tears but you could barely see them.

" No Ally you didn't I just don't want to see you!" he yelled.

" Oh I'm sorry- you feel that way." I said tears were now filling in my eyes. I ran, but when I looked back he said something like I'm sorry too...

**Please Review, Review, Review! :) Sorry if it's short! The more reviews the faster I'll update! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back here with chapter 3! I got some reviews for the last chapter so thank you soo much! :) enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: **

**Ally/ **

Me and Austin haven't talked in a few days well besides him making fun of me, calling me names, and shoving me against the locker but that's about it! I still kind of feel bad, but I was the one apologizing and he just yelled at me! So yeah.. Oh and that project we were supposed to do yeah we both got F's I hope Austin's happy I've always been a straight student! But my teacher said I could redo it since I'm new. Me and Trish have gotten really close we are like MEGA BEST FRIENDS as she states it, but yeah oh here comes Austin and his posse.

" Hey Dawson whatcha doing?" he says smirking. I seriously wish I could wipe that disgusting smirk of his face.

" Nothing much Blondie." Not making direct eye contact.

" Hey guys look Dawson actually talking to me today!" he says. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you ever since that friend thingy I have just been ignoring him and stuff like that.

" Yeah.. Alright bye Blondie." I said gathering up my stuff, and running down the hall. I looked back and I saw Blondie laughing and pointing at me with his friends. _I really do hate him. _I finally got to my classroom and went inside to start my daily lesson.

…**.**

After class it was lunch so I went to go find Trish. I was walking down the hall trying to find her, but I couldn't find her anywhere! So I took out my phone and texted her:

**Hey Trish where are you? **

After a few minutes she texted me back;

**Hey Ally sorry I got sick and went home you'll have to eat lunch without me today **

I texted her back;

**It's alright Trish I hope you feel better! I'll come to your house later today.**

She texted back almost instantly;

**See ya! **

I went to go get a Pb & J sandwich and a water bottle, and went outside to me and Trish's lunch tree. I sat there eating for a while reading my book. That's until Austin came and saw me he came towards me and said

" Dawson I have to tell you something please come to the side of the school ASAP." Then he left running. I was surprised, So I decided to listen to him maybe he actually changed. As I got to the building I heard a "Fire!" and Austin and his posse began throwing water balloons at me, but inside wasn't water it was grape juice! And I was wearing a white shirt, it was also very sticky! It got all over my hair and face, my makeup was dripping. Austin and his friends were rolling on the floor laughing. I went over to Austin,

" What the heck is wrong with you?!" I yelled.

" Ally - I'm- Sorry." he said gasping between words still laughing, and wiping a pretend tear near his eye.

" No Austin your not." I said tears were forming inside my eyes, threatening to spill out. He stopped laughing and looked at me with a concern face , I could still hear his friends laughing behind him.

" Your unbelievable" I hissed. I turned away about to run, but he caught me by the wrist.

" Ally I'm sorry." he said. I yanked away from his grasp and ran home.

…**.**

After I got home It was really quiet. _Maybe my mom is still at work._ I sighed and went upstairs to change out of my sticky purple clothes, and wiped off my makeup. I put on some of my sweats and an old T- shirt. I went downstairs where I left my phone and checked If I had any text messages there was one from Trish;

**Hey Ally, I don't feel sick anymore my friend Sabrina said we could go to her little camp out party! We should totally go! But only if you want.**

I thought about and maybe I should to get my mind off Blondie, I replied to Trish after 5 minutes after thinking about it.

**Yeah Trish I'll go, since it's a camp out should I bring any clothes how long are we going to be there?**

She replied after 2 minutes;

**Yay! Okay she said about 2 or 3 pairs of jeans, a swimsuit, and some t shirts. You can bring your PJ's too. **

I was sort of excited but also I was kind of nervous. Oh well! I quickly texted Trish back and she said that she was going to pick me up around 7, It was 5:00! I need to get ready! I picked out some of the clothes I was going to bring and put it in a duffel bag, and took a 5 min shower, put on some light makeup and put my hair in a high messy bun. It was about 6:30 and my mom came home, I ran downstairs and asked her if I could go to the camp out she said yes! Yay! I thanked my mom and hugged her that's when I saw Trish's moms car in the driveway. I ran upstairs and grabbed my duffel bag, said a quick goodbye to my mom and walked out the door. I opened the car door and got inside. I said a hello to Trish's mom and talked to Trish for awhile . She fell asleep 15 min later, and I put my headphones in my ears and listened to some music, As I drifted off to sleep.

…**.**

" Girls get out we are here." Trish's mom shouted.

" Okay.." we both mumbled. We got out of the car and got our duffel bags and said a quick goodbye to Trish's mom before she drove off.

" Ally this is going to be amazing!" Trish exclaimed.

" Yeah I know!" I smiled, as we walk down the gravel pathway. When we both got to the house/ cabin we both dropped our mouths in awe. " Oh my gosh!" we both exclaimed, it was huge! And was very pretty with tons and tons of lights! Ahh! I wish I lived here!

We both knocked on the door and Sabrina answered, " Hey guys!" she said we stepped inside and I dropped my bags, and gasped right there, in front of me was Blondie.

_How could he be here! I'm dreaming yep, definitely dreaming, I blinked nothing please no-no!_

I think he did the same, when we saw each other we both screamed in unusion, " WHY!" Sabrina jumped and ran over

" Guys what's going on?" she said with concern.

" What is he doing here?!" I screamed pointing at Blondie. She followed my finger and saw that it was Blondie.

" Oh Austin? He's my cousin's friend and he invited him." she replied.

" Oh.. I'm gonna go." I said slowing walking out of the cabin.

" What's wrong Ally?" Trish said. I opened the door and ran out to a nearby stream, I put my feet in and started thinking, _Why is he here? I hate him. I really do. But I kind of think that he is cute and- _my thoughts were interrupted by a male voice I turned my head to see who it was believe it or not it was Blondie.

" What do you want Blondie." I snapped.

" Look Ally, I know you probably don't want to see me, but I need to talk to you." he said nervously.

" Austin, just go away." I hissed.

" Please Ally." making a pout face.

" Ugh fine 3 minutes." I gave in.

" Ally I'm sorry, It's just that you rejected me and I got mad and that I really do want to be your friend I just don't want to be rejected again. So I humiliated you." He sighed. I looked at him and he saw me looking and gave me a half smile. He actually looked like he changed.

" Blondie , I want to be your friend too, but just let me think about it." I said. His face looked like a lit up Christmas Tree.

" So does that mean you say yes!" he exclaimed.

" I didn't say that." I said.

" So a no?" he said sadly.

" I didn't say that either." I said calmly.

" Oh okay, please tell me your answer soon though." he said happily. I chuckled and walked down along the stream, with Austin by my side still asking me about my answer,_ he is really annoying._ All of a sudden I lost my balance and fell spraining my ankle. I gasped and held onto my ankle tears running down on my eyes. " Oh my Ally are you okay!" he yelled. I shook my head and held on tighter to my ankle. What he was doing now really surprised me he lifted me off the ground bridal style and started walking. I screamed "Blondie put me down!"

" No, just shut up I got you." he smiled. I listened to him and kept my mouth shut. I was looking at his eyes and they were really brown with golden flecks inside them _they were really pretty._ " Your checking me out Ally." he said smirking. I blushed and turned away hitting on the arm. " Am not!" I shouted. " yeah, yeah." he smiled. After awhile we finally got to the cabin. And he brought me into the house and set me down on the couch. " Thanks Blondie, where is everyone?" I asked.

" I think they went to the lake to fish." He said grabbing me an ice pack.

" Oh okay." I replied. He set the ice pack down on my ankle.

" I'm going to go find them okay?" he asked.

" yeah okay bye." I waved

" Bye." He said before walking out the door. After just 10 min I fell asleep dreaming about what happened today..

**review, review, review! Remember the more reviews faster I'll update! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Kayla back here! And I've updated 2 times in a row! I feel so proud (:**

**Haha anyway I got some more reviews for the last chapter so I wanted to thank you! Okay let's go on to the story! Whoop whoop!**

**Chapter 4: **

**Ally/ **

I woke up to bright sunshine shining through my eyelids. I sat up, stretched and yawned. _Hmm I don't remember a blanket on me. _I looked everywhere and couldn't find anyone, until I heard someone in the kitchen _*something breaks* _I hurried and grabbed a golf club _there was a set by the fireplace okay?! _I jumped into the kitchen and saw Blondie picking pieces of broken plate on the floor. He looked up and screamed "Ahh don't hit me!" I smiled and set the golf club down. " Where is everyone, and what were you doing?" I asked.

" Well I was going to make breakfast for you because I'm a nice guy, Oh and I think everyone went on a hike." he said. I sighed and leaned up against the counter, resting my hand on my cheek. "Well what are we supposed to do now?" I asked. He smirked. I hit his arm "Pervert." I mumbled. He just shrugged and went back to cooking his pancakes. " So Blondie, when are they coming back?" I asked. " You know you ask a lot of questions." He replied. I blushed looking away " I just want to know." I said. He chuckled and told me to go get ready and we'll try to find everyone else. I went to the living room and got out my duffel bag and checked my phone 3 text messages one from Trish, 2 from my mom;

** , the school called and said you skipped school is that true?**

**2. We need to have a talk when we get home. **

I sighed then read Trish's

**Ally! We are going on a hike, I didn't want to wake you up, so I texted you, oh and what's up with Austin he was sleeping on the couch next to you, and every 5 minutes he'd say your name in his sleep. **

I blushed, so is Blondie the one that put the blanket over me? I got my clothes and went upstairs to change. I brushed my hair and teeth, and went downstairs to see that Blondie was waiting for me with my jacket. " You ready?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied. We both walked outside and went down the gravel pathway. But we didn't really have to find them they were on their way over here. " Hey Ally, hows you ankle?" said Sabrina.

"Its a little sore but I can walk." I replied. She smiled and went inside the house. Trish came up to me

"Hey Ally my mom texted me and said she's coming to pick me and you up, your mom said she needed you home for something." She said.

" Oh okay, let me go get my stuff." I sighed. I never even got to have any fun.. Oh well.

….

Trish's mom came to pick me up after a few minutes later. Yeah only me not Trish. Trish could stay that's what her mom said at least, so it was a really awkward car ride, but I fell asleep fast. I woke up to Trish's mom shaking me gently and telling me to wake up. I nodded and got my duffel bag, thanked her and walked out as she started the car and drove off. I walked inside and saw my mom sleeping on the couch I went over to the couch and put a blanket over her. I walked upstairs and changed out of my clothes into some of my sweats, I looked at the clock it was about 3:00p.m. I laid down on my bed and continued my nap.

….

I woke up around 9:00 p.m. and went downstairs to see my mom on her laptop. She looked at me and smiled. I went over to her to give her a hug. " Honey you don't have to explain, I don't think its my business, and you wouldn't skip school on purpose right?" I smiled. " Yeah mom never."

" Alright well are you hungry?" she asked.

" No thanks mom. I just wanted to say hi I'm going to go back to sleep." I said.

" Goodnight." She smiled before going back to her laptop. I went back upstairs to brush my teeth again, and went to my bed to go back asleep.

…..

I woke up around 7:00 a.m. feeling well rested. I wanted to look my best today so I put on a white laced skirt and a ruffle shirt, I put my hair in a side braid, with some light makeup on my face. I went downstairs and got my backpack and walked out the door. I walked into the hall to my locker. I got out my books and walked to my first class bumping into someone on the way. " Ouch!" I said before falling down my books and papers went flying! "You should really watch where your going Dawson." he hissed. " Blondie?" I said trying to look at his face, but he didn't look at me.

" Yeah what do you want?" he snapped.

" Are you going to look at me?" I asked.

"What?!" he shouted before turning to my face. I gasped his face was pale and it looked like he was going to throw up.

" Are you sick?" I asked.

"Nope." he said popping the last part.

" Yeah you are Blondie let me take you to the nurse." I said dragging his arm towards the nurses office. He yanked out of my grasp,

" No Dawson, I have a huge test to do." he stated.

" Blondie you have to go your so pale!" I exclaimed.

" No Dawson…" he said before shutting his eyes and falling onto the floor.

" Austin!" I screamed.

**Guys I'm sorry for the cliffhanger I didn't mean to make it that way, but it just seemed batter I guess ;/ So anyway please review, review, review! you guys are amazing PM if you have any questions (: Sorry If it is short i had to hurry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while I have been really busy with school and stuff, I also had a dance competition! So yeah, but here is your chapter! **

**Chapter 5: **

**Previous**_**: "Blondie you have to go your so pale!" I exclaimed.**_

_**No Dawson… he said before shutting his eyes and falling onto the floor.**_

" _**Austin!" I screamed…**_

…

_Did I say his name? I didn't call him Blondie. _I snapped out of my thoughts and brought all my attention to Blondie. " Oh my gosh, nurse!" I screamed. She came running out carrying her little bag and started checking his face and neck for a pulse. " I have a pulse, he is just really sick." she stated. I looked at Austin worried, _should I break my perfect attendance record, I mean I already did that one time I guess another wouldn't hurt._ " Nurse I'll take him home." I told her. " Oh okay, I'll write you a dismissal note." she smiled. I thanked her and she helped me carry Blondie to the bus stop _I know I'm 17 years old and taking the bus, but I just moved here though. _I was holding Blondie on the bench and studying his face it was calm like he was having a peaceful dream or something. " Ally.. Blondie muttered. I blushed. Is he saying my name? Just then the bus came and I was practically dragging Blondie with me to the seats. People looked at me like I was a crazy, I assured everyone that he was just asleep. When we came to his house it was empty and unlocked. I found his bedroom and put him down onto the bed, I put a blanket over him and he just laid there peacefully, I decided I should make some soup so when he wakes up and gets hungry. I walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, there wasn't much ingredients to make a perfect soup, but there was some to make an okay soup I guess. Meanwhile after I was making soup and pouring some into some bowls I heard some mumbling " WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" I hurried and ran inside his bedroom and trust me he looked shocked. " Ally, what are you doing here?" he questioned.

" Well you like passed out and wouldn't wake up so I took you home to rest, here have some soup." I gave him the soup and after he tasted a bit of it he soon drank all of it. " mmmm" he said rubbing his stomach.

" Did you like it?" I asked.

" Sure did." He smiled.

" Soo.. Why is your house so empty?" I asked looking around.

" My parents are always on business trips and I'm the only child around here, so it's just me." he said. I nodded and took the bowl to the kitchen to wash he followed and I pushed his chest to the bed.

" No Blondie you have to rest your sick." I stated. He pouted and made a puppy dog face. I gave up it was just so adorable _wait what? _" Fine but after you have to go back to bed." I said poking his chest. He nodded and I washed the dishes in the sink as he watched. It was really quiet and awkward. I was finally done drying the dishes when we both went back to his bedroom I sat down on his desk chair and he laid down on his bed and smirked. " You wanna share." he said patting the bed. " Heck no Blondie just go to sleep." I glared at him.

" But I don't want to go to sleep I have enough energy to do this." He picked up a pillow and hit me.

" Oh it's on Blondie." I glared and we began our little pillow fight on his bed. I laughed, but my foot tripped over Blondie's and that made him fall on top of me. " Oww.." I said, I opened my eyes to see that Blondie was a few inches from my face. I stiffened as he leaned closer and closer to my face, I gulped and his face was millimeters from mine. But he leaned his face away and brought it down to my ear. " Thanks for the soup." he said whispering. I shivered and pushed his off. " Your welcome Blondie." I snapped. He laughed and laid down onto his bed, so that he was looking up at the ceiling. " Yeah I'm serious it was really good I haven't had anything that good since my parents left." he said. I smiled.

" Well I have to go." I said. He sat up and looked at me and said "why?" I sat up off of his bed and brushed my skirt. " I can't stay here forever Blondie." I said. He sighed and went over to the door and opened it. " bye." he said pointing out the door. " umm bye?" I walked out and he gave a half-smile as he shut the door.

…**.. **

After I got home my mom left me a note saying she had to work late today. So I called my dad who I haven't seen in since we got here. He didn't answer so I left him a voicemail. " hey dad call me back when you can." I pressed end on my phone and went to my bedroom. I was writing in my book when I hear a loud noise downstairs and a " Honey I'm home" guessing that was my mom I shut my book and went downstairs. My mom looked pretty tired. "Hey mom!" I said running into her arms to give her a hug. She laughed and stumbled back returning the hug. I was about to ask where dad has been but she yawned and told me she was gonna go to bed. I said my goodnight, and went to kitchen to grab an apple I haven't eaten for 2 whole days! ugh I'm starving! I ate my apple and tossed the core into the trash. I went upstairs and fell asleep after a couple of minutes wondering where my dad has been.

…**..**

I woke up a little earlier than usual, but I couldn't go back to sleep so I got ready. _Tuesday _I mumbled. I finally got done getting ready and went downstairs. I saw a note on the counter guessing it was my moms I threw it away without even reading it, it was probably about work staying late or something. I texted Trish because I miss her so much I haven't talked to her in like 2 days!

**Hey Trish!(:**

She texted back immediately

**Ally! Hows it going? **

I smiled and replied,

**Nothing much just walking to school.**

I waited for a while and she didn't reply so I just stopped checking my phone. When I went inside the school it was loud like super loud. And busy! I couldn't even get through these halls! I pushed my way through the lockers and when I finally got there Blondie was in front of it. " Hey Dawson." he said smirking.

" What do you want Blondie?" I snapped.

" Oh Dawson- **Bell rings***

" Blondie move I have to get to class." I said trying to push him away he didn't move a muscle.

" Serious Blondie what do you want?" I was getting way more irritated.

" Do you know your decision anymore?" he said. Oh yeah, the friend thingy..

" Umm I don't know yet." I said nervously.

" Oh okay." he said not looking at me in the eye.

" yeah so erm- can I grab my books?" I asked pointing to my locker.

" Sure but we are gonna hang out after school today alright?" He said quickly then ran off.

I was about to say something, then I realized I'm late for class! I quickly opened my locker and got my books out and ran to my class. Yay! Class didn't start yet everyone was still talking so I just blended in, and sat at my desk thinking what were me and Blondie going to do again?

…

After school, I went home and took a shower getting ready for me and Blondie's hang out day I guess. After I got done they're was a text message on my phone from an unknown number.

**Hey ally, this is Austin are you excited? ;) **

How did he get my number?

**Blondie? How did you get my number? And not really. ;/**

I laughed and pressed send he replied pretty quickly

**I think from your little friend Trish? And you should be. **

Me:** So um do you even know where I live to pick me up?**

**Blondie: sorry I don't , so you'll have to meet me there arcade!**

Ughh I hate the arcade.. But I guess it was fine

**Okay bye.**

I went over to the bathroom and put on some of my makeup and curled my hair, put on some of my jeans and a sweatshirt. I walked out the door, and left a note for my mom. I went over to the arcade and waited there for a while _maybe I was a little early he didn't exactly tell me a time. _Just then I saw him running and panting " Sorry I'm late Ally." he smiled weakly.

"it's fine you didn't exactly set a time you know." I said.

" well the time is 7." he said straightening up. I laughed and me and Blondie went inside the arcade.

…**..**

After the arcade we went to a small pond and sat down on a nearby bench. " I had really good time Blondie." I said smiling.

" told you, you know Ally your really fun not like most girls I know ,your just different." he said looking out to the pond. I smiled and hugged him he seemed shocked at first, but hugged me back. We pulled away looking at each other in the eyes. He was slowly leaning in oh no. _I was leaning in too! What am I doing! _But I stopped and said " yes." I smiled.

" What?" he looked confused.

" I'll be your friend." I said. His face looked bright and happy he picked me up and spun me around.

" Thank you thank you Ally!" he exclaimed.

" haha okay put me down." I said. He put me down and we both said we should go home. Me and him said our goodbyes, and I was walking home thinking _Will I fall for him?_

_**a/n:**_** Soooo… Will Ally fall for Austin? I'm just going to tell you now that there is some conflict in the near chapters(: so yeah thank you for the people who review I love reading them! You guys are amazing! SO remember More Reviews= Faster updates! (: Until next time pwease review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Heyy guys, you are absolutely amazing I love reading your reviews! I have like 1,719 views for this story! Okay I am going to reply to the people who reviewed the last chapter! If you did read the bottom a/n.(: Here's your chapter!(: Enjoy!**

_Wednesday. _Absolutely amazing, this week has been the most longest week ever, I woke up and got ready and went downstairs. I found another note, I threw it away and went back to getting stuff ready for school. After I got done our home phone rang, I picked it up saying "Hello?" there was silence. I hung up guessing it was the wrong number. I walked out to school.

…**..**

As I got to school I went to my locker and got my books. I shut the locker door and Blondie was standing right behind it smirking. I jumped. " Blondie what the heck are you doing, you scared me!" I shouted holding my hand over my chest. " you know your really adorable when your scared." he said. I stiffened. A little while after he just realized what he had said and turned away blushing.

" You-um- like- " he stuttered. I giggled, "Blondie its okay." He smiled.

" So um I'll walk you to your class- you know if you want." He suggested. I smiled.

" Sure."

When we went to class we said our goodbyes, but as I turned around I heard a loud 'Ouch!' I quickly turned around, to see that Blondie bumped into someone on the way, a girl. "Oww, that really hurt." Blondie said rubbing his forehead.

" you should really watch where you go." the girl said.

" Well maybe-" Blondie finally looked up and just froze there staring at the girl. The girl did the same. It went on like that for like 5 minutes. _When are they gonna move? _I got really irritated, I cleared my throat. They both turned away and looked at me, " What do you want Dawson?" Blondie snapped.

" I just- wanted- say- uhm bye." I hurried and ran into class.

…..

**Austin/( a.n/ Finally right?!)**

I was about to say bye to Ally when all of a sudden this girl bumped into me. I looked up at her and man was she beautiful, we were like staring at each other for like 5 minutes! That's until Ally interrupted us with her throat clearing. I said what do you want? And she just quickly ran into her class saying bye. I was confused, but focused all on the beautiful girl right in front of me. She blushed when I looked at her _wow she was so cute. _I snapped out of my thoughts and said "Hey I'm Austin." I told her. She smiled and looked at me,

" Hello Austin I'm Melanie." she smiled.

" So um you wanna go out sometime?" I said nervously.

" Haha sure, pick me up here." she said writing her address down on a little piece of paper.

" Thanks, and sure thing." I said calmly, but on the inside I was doing a little happy dance.

" Well I'm going to go." She said standing up.

"Okay, Well I'll see you later." I said waving and going to my next class.

…..

All during class I couldn't think straight. I was thinking about Melanie,, when was the date again? Where should I take her? Maybe I could ask Ally if she could help me.

*bell rings*

Yay! Now I should try to find Ally! It was lunch so she was probably at her little tree. I ran to the tree, and there she was sitting there reading her book. I ran over to her,

"Hey Ally! I have to tell you something." I asked. She looked u at me and closed her book.

"Sure Blondie what is it?" she smiled,

I took a deep breath, "Okay well I asked Melanie out, and I don't know where to take her, I don't even know when the date is!" I exclaimed waving my hands up In the air.

"Whoa Blondie you asked her out?!" she shouted pointing at me.

" Uhm yeah, why?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Listen Blondie you just met her you don't know anything about her, and if you want to take her out on a date shouldn't you know where?" she said.

" She's perfect for me Ally I can tell, and I just got caught up in the moment." I shouted.

" Well I'm not going to help you." she said before opening her book and reading it. I was so mad I snatched the book away from her hands and threw it.

"Blondie! I was reading that!" She yelled.

"Yeah well you're not now, listen Ally I thought we are friends now." I said sadly.

She sighed, "Fine Blondie I'll help you, where is this Melanie girl?" She asked. I grinned and pointed to the cafeteria that was inside. " Alright I guess let's go!" She tried to say enthusiastically. We went inside the cafeteria and I didn't see her so I guess she was done with her lunch. Me and Ally tried to look everywhere, but she was like nowhere to be found I guess, maybe she went home. After we looked for a while Ally gave up,

" Blondie she's not here give it up, do you have her phone number or something?" she asked.

" Well if I did wouldn't you think I'll try to call it?" I told her. She scoffed and left I pulled her arm towards me,

" Ally." I said making a puppy dog face.

" Stop." She said looking away.

" Ally I really like this girl." I said.

" YOU BARELY KNOW HER!" she yelled poking my chest. That's when everyone stared at me and Ally. Ally ran off, and I tried to catch her, but she was really fast. I sighed and tried to find Melanie some more.

**Ally/**

I don't like center of attention I never did, so when everyone was staring at me and Blondie I panicked and ran off. I ran to the bathroom trying to catch my breath. That's until I heard someone crying in one of the bathroom stalls. I knocked on it,

" Hey um whoever you are, are you alright?" I asked.

The girl in the stall stopped crying, and unlocked it opening the door to reveal her face, it was all red and puffy probably from all her crying. She was the girl Blondie bumped into today!

" Hey um I'm Ally, so um are you alright?" I asked.

" Yeah, I just don't have that much friends here and it was like really awkward, I just moved here." She said sniffling. I smiled,

" Me too! It does get really awkward, so your name is Melanie right?" I said,

" Um yeah, your Ally Dawson right I heard about you, and Dawson I heard about this morning." She said blushing _I think she was thinking about Blondie. "_ anyway Melanie, you know Austin the guy that asked you out?" I ask. She nods. I took a deep breath. " Well I was wondering when your date is?"

" Friday why?" she questioned. I nodded and told her it was no big deal, then she just left. I left the bathroom and went to my next class.

…..

After several of my classes it was time to go home so I got my stuff out of my locker and walked out the school's front doors. _Am I really upset about Blondie going out with Melanie? _When I finally got home I wrote in my book,

_Dear songbook/diary/journal,_

_I miss home. I don't want to live in Miami anymore. I just wish I had my old life back. I wish me and Trish still talked, she doesn't talk to me anymore because she said she is going to go to another school, so that means she is practically moving. I haven't even heard from my dad from these past weeks! I have to ask my mom, but she is never here either she is always working late or something. And Blondie I can't explain I think I'm falling for him but I'm not sure. Well time to go to bed._

_Love, _

_Ally_

I closed my book and got ready for bed. _What will happen tomorrow? _I thought. Then I fell asleep.

**The next morning:**

I woke up pretty late this morning so I had to hurry and get ready. _Thursday one more day until Blondie's date. _I sighed. _Maybe I do have feelings for Blondie, but he would never fall for a girl like me, I have to keep this a secret. _After I got ready I went outside, and I got an unknown call, I answered it,

" Hello?" I said. Silence, then the person hung up. Why do people do prank calls? I put my phone in my pocket and started walking to school. I saw Blondie talking to Melanie, they were laughing and smiling, I was hurt. _Why did I even be friends with him, I knew I would fall for him eventually the way his hair flops the right way, his goofy smile wait I need to stop. But maybe I will just ignore him and we will stop being friends, A guy like him will never be friends with a girl like me. _I kept walking when all of a sudden Blondie comes up to me,

" Hey Ally! Melanie said our date was Friday tomorrow!" he exclaimed. I looked at him my eyes forced the tears to come out, but quickly wiped my eyes and sighed. I pushed him out of my way and went to my locker. _Now for class._

**After class ( Its lunch now)**

After I got my sandwich and water I went to my tree, since Trish is moving I guess it's just my tree now. I sat down and started eating, but just then someone shouted my name " ALLY!" I slowly turned around,

" Dallas?" I said in shock.

**ooohhh... Dallas is back! What is going to happen next! Lets try to get at least 25 or 20 reviews! Here is the people who reviewed!**

**Mickeymousegirl(guest) : Haha thanks! I'm glad you like it!:)**

**MaskedShadowTheKiller: Woot woot!:)**

**Ausllylover0902: Thank you! :)**

**Ausllyshipper(guest) : Thank you! glad you like it!:) **

**Remember 20 reviews I'll try to update faster!**

**20 less: You'll probably have to wait a little.**

**Review Review!:) Oh and if you have any questions PM me! **

**Stay tuned! **

**- Ausllyyxx2013**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N/ Hey guys back here with another chapter! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! (: I am going to reply to you amazing people who reviewed last chapter! (: So read the bottom A.N. Oh and there is also some more news to so make sure you read that as well! Here's your chapter now! By the way sorry for taking to long to update I was SOO busy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin and Ally sadly :(**

**Chapter 7:**

**Last time on That boy/ that girl:**

_I sat down and started eating when all of a sudden I hear someone shout my name " ALLY!" I slowly turned around._

" _Dallas?" I said in shock._

_..._

" Hey Ally." he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. I just sat there blinking and rubbing my eyes.

" Ally?" He said. _What is he doing here? Why is he talking to me? _

" Ally?" he said again waving his hand over my face. I blinked. " Ally are you okay?" he asked. _Maybe if I don't talk to him he will eventually go right? Yeah okay. _I started eating again and drinking my water. He just stood there waiting. _What the heck is wrong with him? _I finished my food and sat up, threw my lunch in the trashcan. I was about to walk off when he suddenly grabbed my wrist. " Ally- he started. I couldn't hold it in anymore,

" Dallas Let go of me, how could you do that to me! I was hurt and you didn't even bother to apologize! You saw me Dallas, but you didn't come running after me like I wanted you to… I shouted, but said the last part in a quiet voice and looked down.

" Ally let me explain please." He said desperately lifting my chin up so I could see him. I pushed his hand off and walked away with tears blurring my eyes.

**Later in the day..**

" Ally!"

I shot up and looked around. I see Blondie come running towards me _ugh. _I waved,

" Hey Blondie" I murmured.

" What's wrong why did you ignore me this morning?"

I sighed, " I have to go" then I walked away. School was over now, so I just went home. I cant wait to take a long nap.

….

I got home, changed into my pj's and put my hair into a messy bun. I didn't see my mom or dad either, so I just went to the kitchen to grab a snack when all of a sudden I see Trish just sitting on my couch.

" Trish!" I shouted. She looked at me, " Yeah?" she asked.

" What are you doing here?" I said pointing my finger at her.

" Ally, did anyone tell you not to point." I dropped my finger down by my side.

" Trish…" I said with tears threatening to fall out.

" Come here." She said stretching out her arms, I ran into them and sobbed loudly.

" Trish-I'm sorry for not calling you or anything I'm so confused." I said between sobs.

" Its fine Ally really, but I have to go." She pulled me up and looked at me. " Ally, stay strong." she said then she left.

…...

I woke up a little to early today, I couldn't go back to sleep so I just decided to get ready. After I got ready I went downstairs to see my mom sitting on a chair reading her book. I was so surprised she was here I just stood there looking at her. After a couple of seconds she looked up from her book,

" Hey honey, I have to leave in a little bit, but I just decided to wait until you woke up." She smiled. I didn't smile back this time,

" Mom where have you been?" I asked. She looked confused,

" At work why?"

" Mom you're at work like every second of every day, I barely see you!" I shouted.

" Allyson Marie Dawson don't use that tone with me, It's not my fault I have to work." She replied.

" Whatever mom I have to go." And with that I shut the door and left.

**A.N/Guys I feel so ashamed this is like the worst chapter ever! It was kind of a filler, But I wanted to update for you guys so yeah but I'll have a chapter up tomorrow! So yayy! So now for the news! **

**This story is only going to be about 10- 12 chapters or so.. :( Because I'm working on my new story! **

**Now for the people who reviewed last chapter!**

**KidloveAuslly, Yep he is back! and this chapter kind of sucked but the next chapters will be better trust me!**

**K-Cat, Thank you so much! You are awesome!**

**Cheyennedailey, Well here is your update sorry it isn't the best chapter, but hey at least I updated(:**

**jakkil0ver, Thank you so much! :) **

**Please review! and sorry for the mistakes! **

**- Ausllyyxx2013**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N/ Hey hey hey! I'm here with another Chapter like I promised soo yay! Whoo whoo! Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally *sniff sniff***

**Chapter 8:**

I walked to school and saw Dallas run up to me, " Ally!" I turned around, and he pulled my shoulder back so I could face him. " Ally I want to explain, I want me and you to get back together." She said smiling. I glared at him,

" You want to get back together? YOU want to get back together? Dallas I don't think you get it, YOU broke my heart, didn't apologize until now, and you keep on bothering me!" I yelled.

" Ally just let me explain, come over to my house after school you know where it is." And left. _He is unbelievable, oh sure Dallas I'll come over to your house right after you break my heart pshh yeah right. _I went to my locker and saw Blondie talking to Melanie again, I kept on walking opened my locker and got my books out, and walked to my first class. Blondie and Melanie came in soon after me and sat down right next to me.

" Hey Dawson." he snapped. Melanie giggled. _Is she on his side I thought we were friends? Wow. _I ignored them, got my book out, and started reading. I got kind of thirsty, looked at the clock hmm only about 1 minute until the lesson starts. I can get a drink on time. I got up from my desk and hurried and walked out until I felt my face hit the floor. _Melanie, she tripped me!_ I lifted my face from the floor and saw he smirking then I gave her the dirtiest possible, then the bell rang. _Great so much for a drink._

_**that boy/that girl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

After class I ran to the drinking fountain, _I can't believe I had to stay in that class without any water! _I felt the cold water trickling down my throat._ Ahhh it feels so refreshing! _When I got done drinking water I went to my next class which gladly didn't have Melanie and Blondie in it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**That boy/that girl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

It was lunch, so I went to my tree and started eating my lunch which was a ham and cheese sandwich, and a water. From the corner of my eye I saw a mop of brown hair coming towards me. _Really?!_

" Hey Ally." Dallas said smiling.

" What do you want Dallas?" I snapped.

" I- was wondering- do you still know your decision?" I said nervously.

" Dallas I'm sorry I can't forgive you, on another hand get back together with you." I said drinking my water.

" Ally-please!" he said desperately.

" Go away Dallas!" I shouted.

" No!"

" Ughh" Then I got up and ran he tried to catch me, but I ran even faster. _I can't get back together with him I just can't! _

When I got to the nearest gas station I got alittle hungry, I bought a few bags of candy, and ate it while walking home. When I got home I saw my mom and dad standing there, with anger in both of they're faces.

" Where have you been Ally? The school called and said you weren't home for the rest of the day after your lunch!" yelled my dad. I looked at them anger also in my face,

" Me? Where have you been dad I haven't seen you since we moved here!?" I yelled. My dad's face softened,

" I was at work, where do you think?" he said.

" Really work?"

" Yeah." he said. I angrily sighed and ran up to my room ,slamming the door behind me. I crashed onto my bed and looked at my phone 5 new text messages, 3 from Blondie, 2 from Dallas, _Dallas? How did he get my number?_ I read Dallas's first, the first one said,

_Ally I'm sorry. _I read the second one, _Ally I miss you, but if you don't want to talk I'll leave you alone._ I sighed and deleted those messages. I just can't! I screamed into my pillow. Ughh I don't know! I read Blondie's messages,

_Ally where are you? I have to tell you something so please text me back, because I'm going on my date in a while. _Oh yeah it's their date today. I started tearing up _Ugh why am I crying so much! _I quickly wiped my tears, and walked over to my window it was raining hmm I can go on a walk with an umbrella! I went to my closet and grabbed an umbrella and climbed out my window to get some alone time.

**Austin/ **

Alright tonight is my date with Melanie! I got into a suit and tie, black shoes and made my way toward the door when all of a sudden I got a text, _Hey Austin its Melanie! I'm excited! So uh yeah (:, _I chuckled and texted her back,_ Hey Mel me too! (: I'll be there in like 2 minutes!, _she didn't text back this time, so I went to the door, but I thought maybe I should tell Ally about this! I quickly dialed Ally's number hoping she would pick up, after 3 rings she answered it,

" Hello?"

" Hey Ally, um me and Melanie are going out tonight!" I replied.

" That's cool."

" yeah."

" Is that all you wanted to say to me?" she asked, _Was that all I needed to say to her? _

" Erm- yeah."

" Bye Blondie." then she hung up. _Wow what is wrong with her? _I waited for like 20 minutes maybe she will call me back or text me or something, but she didn't. Then I heard my phone ring I hurried and answered it,

" Hello?" I said.

" Austin where are you! I have waited for like 30 minutes! WE ARE DONE!" and with that she hung up. Crap! That was Melanie! I ran outside into my car and drove fast still obeying the speed limit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**That boy/ that girl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I ran over to her front door and knocked on it, she opened it and said,

" Austin what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Melanie, give me another chance!" I said. She was about to shut the door when I stopped the door with my foot.

" Austin!" she shouted. I hesitated and pulled her face next to mine and kissed her.

**Ally/**

After that phone call with Blondie I started to tear up why would he just talk about his date? Like who does that? I was walking around a neighborhood I wasn't really familiar with so I decided to go back when something caught my eye. I saw Blondie pull up to this house and he knocked on the door that's when I saw someone open the door, _Melanie. _I saw them talking for a while, then I saw something I didn't want to see I gasped,

Blondie kissed her!

I ran down the street hoping for no cars to drive down. Tears blurring my eyes, I sat down near a tree and cried. _Why does this happen to me? _I thought. _Did I do anything wrong? _Suddenly I hear someone walking behind me I turn around to see who it is and can you guess who it was? _Dallas. _

" Ally? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

" I'm fine." I said wiping my tears with my sleeve. He didn't buy it he sat by me and looked at me,

" Ally, you can tell me." he said calmly. I got up and sighed,

" Dallas…look I can't forgive you." I said. He looked down.

" But I'll try." I said smiling. He looked up and gave me a really big smile.

" Ally! Thank you so much!" he exclaimed. I giggled,

" Sure Dallas, I got to go now." he nodded and I turned and started to walk away,

" Wait Ally I just wanted to say thank you again." He said. I smiled,

" Sure thing." And then I walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~ That boy/ that girl~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got home, all the lights were off so I ran upstairs to get ready for bed. After I got done getting ready I fell onto my bed, thinking about what happened today until I remembered what Blondie did earlier. I started to cry again, eventually I cried myself to sleep.

**A.N/ Haha there is your chapter! don't worry though Auslly will happen in this story!(: Anyway sorry for any of the mistakes! Also another sorry I haven't been updating faster! I guess I've been losing motivation. **

**So yeah! If you have any questions make sure to PM me or write a review and I'll answer it in my next chapters! Lets try to get 10 reviews for this chapter! **

**10 reviews- I'll definitely update! **

**10 less- You'll have to wait longer ****L**

**Pleasee review! And stay tuned!**

**- Kayla(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N/ Hey guys I know I said that if I got 10 reviews I'll post another chapter up, but I love you guys 2 much! And besides its Easter and it's a present! So hope you guys enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Austin and Ally **

**Chapter 9:**

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted, I could barely open my eyes. I went over to my mirror and stopped to look at myself. _Woah._ My eyes were really red and super baggy, since it was Saturday I decided I don't really need to get ready, so I went downstairs to grab some breakfast when I see my mom and dad with a grin on both of their faces,

" Hi honey" my mom greeted.

" Um hi"

" We have a very special surprise for you." my mom then took out a card from her pocket and gave it to my dad, he took it and walked over to me, to placed the card in my hands,

" Hey Ally-gator I'm sorry we haven't been there for you, but it's because of this open it." My dad said. I arched my eyebrow in confusion, and opened the card.

_We have a very big surprise for you and you have to take the bus there, but its worth it come here to this _

_Address._

_- Love,_

_Mom and dad_

I smiled, but when I looked up my smile faded my parents weren't there. I threw away the card and went upstairs to get ready thinking about what this big surprise was.

After I got ready I took the bus to the address that was written down on the card. When I got to the address, it was this huge building that I wasn't really familiar with. I went inside and I heard a " SURPRISE!" I gasped the room/building was filled with wonderful instruments, a counter with a register, and amazing decorations.

" What is this?" I said shocked. My mom and dad stood there smiling.

" Its all yours honey, this is our music store Sonic Boom." My mom said. I gaped at my mom going over the words inside my head. _MY MUSIC STORE? MINE? _I grinned,

" Thank you guys so much I love you!" I exclaimed. They both chuckled and told me to go upstairs. I went upstairs and opened the door, I was face to face with a beautiful piano. I hopped on the bench and began gliding my fingers on top of the shiny keys. I smiled to myself _this is what my parents have been doing. _I ran downstairs and gave my parents a gigantic hug. They were shocked at first, but hugged me back.

" Thank you guys." I said.

" Your welcome Ally." They both said at the same time. I smiled and told them if I could go walk around. They both agreed. I walked out of Sonic Boom. Luckily there was a mall next to the store so I went inside. There was tons of people inside I started walking until someone yanked my shoulders back covering my mouth. The person pulled me back into an alley that no one was in. I bit the person's hand.

" Ow Ally!" the person yelped. I cocked my head to the side.

" Blondie?"

He looked at me and nodded. I sighed and began walking away until something unexpected happened, Blondie pulled me back and pinned me to the wall with his arms on either side of my body. I choked on my breath. _He Is so close to me! _

" Ally-" he started. I cut in,

" Blondie just let me go." I said looking into his eyes.

" No" he looked into mine. He stepped closer _okay now he was really close! _I couldn't breath. And he noticed. And smirked,

" Do I make Ally Dawson uncomfortable?"

" N-no" I choked out.

" Ally tell me why you have been running away and ignoring me, I don't even know what I did!?"

" Blondie-" I started.

" And stop calling me Blondie!"

I nodded, " Austin, I think we should go back to hating each other you know like we used to." His face turned pale,

" No Ally!" he shouted. I nodded. I saw tear pricking from his eyes. " Ally-nno- I care about you, don't please!" he pleaded.

" Austin I'm sorry It's for the best." I was about to walk away when I heard Austin yelp in pain, I turned around he was on the ground clutching his wrist. " Austin!" I ran over to him. And grabbed his wrist carefully examining it. I could feel him staring at me and I looked at him, our eyes met. I quickly looked away trying to hide my blush. Then Austin started to speak,

" Ally why would you want us to go back to hating each other." I started to tear up,

" Austin your really clueless." I said laughing a bit.

" how?" he asked.

" never mind"

" Ally! Tell me!"

" Cant you see that I like you!" I blurted out. He looked shocked. I gasped and let go of his wrist that I was holding the entire time, and covered my mouth with my hands, then I took off.

I cried the whole way home _why am I such an idiot? He is probably disgusted by me now! _I sighed and wiped my tears with my sleeve. I heard my phone buzz. I flipped it open and saw Austin's name appear on the screen. I ignored his call and continued my way home.

When I got home I ate dinner, and went upstairs to get ready for bed. When I got done I laid down on my bed, until I heard a knock on my window. _Who is knocking on my door? _I went over to my window and there was Austin looking at me. I opened my window,

" Austin?"

" Ally do you really like me?" he asked.

" Austin I don't want to-"

" I already have Melanie Ally, and your just joking right? About liking me?"

" I- Um - Yeah." I said quietly looking down.

" Good because your just not my type, Melanie she's just amazing and-"

I couldn't take it anymore I shut the window in his face and pulled the curtain. Still looking down tears began to fall from my eyes. _I knew it. He is such a jerk who says that? _I fell onto the floor and pulled my knees to my chest burying my face in so only my eyes could show. _I should have known, You're a jerk Austin Moon. I could never fall for you. Oh wait that's right I already did…_

**A.N/ Well there is your chapter! This is chapter 9 so only 2 chapters left! :( Sorry if this was a short chapter, it was a Easter Present for you guys!(: **

**KidloveAuslly, oh my gosh your hilarious!(: dont worry though Dallas and Ally are NOT together. **

**Bell, sure will only 2 chapters left though:(**

**Buffy-angel9- Thanks gurl!(:**

**bffs are always forever, thank you here is your update!**

**K-cat, haha yeah me too she was just really upset about Melanie and Austin, but thanks!**

**Sorry for any of the mistakes! lets try to get 10 reviews! **

**please review! and have a amazing Easter!(:**

**- Kayla(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N/ Guys! This is chapter 10! Only 1 more chapter left. * sad face* But don't worry guys! I have some special news at the bottom A.N so MAKE SURE YOU READ THAT OKAY!? Thanks enjoy your chapter!(:**

**Chapter 10:**

Monday. Don't you just love them? You get to go back to your high school, to see the guy you like dating another girl. I got up from my bed and got ready. When I was done I went downstairs to see that my mom and dad were almost out the door, they stopped when they saw me,

" Hey honey we have to go the store early today, so we will see you at dinner okay?" My mom said. I nodded and they both went out the door. I ate an apple, went back upstairs to brush my teeth, and made my way out the door to school.

When I got to school it was really quiet, until I heard yelling in the hall. I think it was Melanie, but I wasn't so sure _I know I shouldn't eavesdrop but I can't help it! _

" Austin! Are you breaking up with me!? We barely started dating!" Melanie screamed. _Austin? _I stepped closer to hear more.

" Look Melanie I just don't think this is going to work out. I don't want to break up with you, but something is making me!" Austin yelled.

" It's about Ally! You like Ally! Austin! Tell me do you?!"

_Me? Austin likes me? _Silence.

" Well do you!?" Melanie repeated.

" No Melanie I don't." Austin said quietly.

" Whatever Austin I can tell you like her!" I couldn't hear more. I ran away to the roof. I don't care if I'm late to class today. I just need to think. I ran up there and sat down looking outside throughout the town. Until I heard a noise like a door shut. Austin. He's here! I hurried and ran so he couldn't see me. He sat down on a bench and sighed,

" Ally I know your there you can just come here I don't bite." he smirked. I rolled my eyes. And went over to sit by him.

" Ally, I broke up with Melanie." he stated looking out.

" Oh I'm sorry." I said quietly. He looked at me, " It's not your fault Ally, when I started dating here like a couple of days ago she like seemed really nice, until one night I kissed her, then she like changed being more bossy and stuff like that." He said.

" Oh." Is all I could say.

" Anyway Ally what are you doing up here?" he asked.

" Um- I - just needed sometime to think." I said.

" Ally I need to tell you something." I looked at him,

" Yeah?"

" I- I'm sorry about that night when I said you weren't my type. I didn't mean to make you cry."

" How did you know I cried?"

" You kinda need to pull your curtain down a little more." he chuckled.

" Oh haha." I blushed.

" A-and I'm lying about you not being my type, I have a thing for brunettes." he smiled.

I blushed even more. And playfully hit him in the arm,

" Stop, but anyway Austin why exactly did you break up with Melanie?" I asked.

" I don't really know you know, like something was making me break up with her, if that makes any sense." He said. I chuckled a bit, then grinned, " Definitely!"

He smiled, " So you and Dallas?" I blushed,

" Nothing's going on." I said quickly.

" Good."

I arched my eyebrow,

"I-I mean-n like your-"

" It's fine Austin I know what you mean."

He sat up and put out his hand for me to take, " We should go to class." I nodded and grabbed his hand I felt sparks shoot up my arm. But I ignored it, we started walking until Austin stopped,

" Ally can you come over to my house today?" he asked.

" for what?"

" I don't know just like hang out I guess I'm making dinner!" he grinned.

" Sure Austin sounds fun!"

" Come by around 7." And with that he left.

I went through my closet trying to find something to wear it was 6:00p.m and I was digging around trying to find a perfect outfit. At the end I chose some jeans, a floral t-shirt, and some brown leather boots. I curled my hair, put on some light makeup and grabbed my purse. I texted my mom and dad telling them that I am going to a friend's house they replied back with an okay. I walked over to Austin's house, standing on the front porch at 6:59 p.m. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. " One second" I heard Austin yell. After a couple of seconds he opened the door, and smiled.

" Hey Ally! Welcome to my house again!" he greeted. I chuckled,

" Hi Austin, can I come in?" he looked confused for a second then understood what I said,

" o-oh yeah" he stepped away from the door, I walked in wow his house is so clean! Last time it was so dirty! He cleared his throat,

" Ally we are having dinner outside in my backyard is that okay?"

I turned back to look at him, " Oh that's fine"

" Then let's go!" he cheered. He led me over to his back door and opened it, I gasped there was one table some candles, lights hung up on trees it looked so fancy!

" Austin what is this?" I said surprised.

" Well… I don't know… a dinner do you like it?" he asked.

" Austin I love it!"

He smiled and walked over to the table to pull out a chair, I giggled and sat down. He lifted up the lid that was covering the plates, so I couldn't see the food.

" Voila Hamburgers!"

I smiled,

" Yum!"

I grabbed the hamburger and started eating. Getting ketchup all over my lips. He started laughing, I blushed,

" What?" I asked. He pointed to his own lips and said,

" You gotta a little something right there."

I blushed even more good thing it was dark. Later in the night we ate, laughed, and chased each other around squirting ketchup and mustard on both of our shirts. Let's just stay that when we got done we both were red and yellow.

I went over to the hose to wash my hair face. Austin came over a little while later,

" Ally what are you doing?"

I smirked and sprayed him with water. He shrieked,

" Ally you did not do that."

" Oh but I did"

He went over to me,

" you wanna hug?" he asked stretching out his arms. I gasped,

" No I'm good" I said backing up. He hurried and ran over to me and gave me a hug, I was shocked I dropped the hose. He pulled away and looked at me, I looked into his eyes. He looked at my lips and met my eyes. He started leaning in, _Ahh he is going to kiss me! But I need to ask him something first _" Austin." he stopped " Yeah?" he asked. " Why did you break up with Melanie? And tell me the truth." I demanded softly. He sighed, " You know what I was saying about something was making me break up with her?" I nodded.

" Well Ally It's my feelings for you, I like you."

" Really?" I said a little shocked.

" yeah, I don't expect y-"

I grabbed his shoulders and crashed my lips onto his, and it felt like me and him were the only ones in the world, fireworks exploding! He was shocked at first, but quickly kissed me back. We pulled away at the same time our foreheads touching, "Wow" we both said. We smiled until Austin spoke up,

" Ally d-do you want to go out with me?" _hmm should I go out with him?_

" Oh heck yes."

**A.N/ Alright guys! (: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was most Auslly am I right? Haha well now for the news!**

**NEWS!**

**Guys so I'm making a new story right after this one. Its called Broken- hearted and alone. I'll be starting it in May. I know a month! But I have these things called Isats. All April. So if you guys like this chapter then write a review saying I shouldn't end this story so soon! I could write a few more chapters. It's all up to you guys!(: **

**Astrawberry11, Haha(:**

**KidloveAuslly, Definitely, And you seriously should become a comedian!(:**

**Ajjohnson, Thanks! And this chapter is kind of long!**

**K-Cat, Thank you so much! Aww * Sad face* Don't cry! I'm sorry but I'm not doing a sequel, but I am doing a new story yay! And I think your questions were just answered;)**

**Guest, Aww thanks!**

**Guest, Thank you and will do! **

**Please review guys! Because I need to know if you guys want me to do more chapters! (: **

**PM me if you have any questions! Or you can write a review and I'll answer it in my next chapter/chapters(: **

**Review! And stay tuned**

**- Kayla(: **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N/ So hey guys a lot of you reviewed and said that you wanted some more chapters, just to let you know that I am only doing 2-3 more chapters. Then I'm going to post my new story chapter so stay on the look out for that! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize. Just the plotline(:**

**Chapter 11:**

I woke up Tuesday morning to the sound of my mom yelling at me to come downstairs. " Ally if you don't wake up your going to be late for school!" I sat up, rubbed my eyes and looked at my alarm clock, 8:15a.m. Ahh! I jumped out of bed and ran to my bathroom to change, when I was done I just put on my Victoria Secret lip gloss on my lips, brushed my hair and grabbed my backpack. I ran downstairs said a quick goodbye to my mom and dad and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That boy/ that girl~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I came to school I went to my locker to put away my stuff. When I closed my locker, someone grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear " Ally, I have something very special planned on Friday." I turned around to see Austin,

" What is it?!" I said happily. He shook his head,

" It's a surprise Ally." I frowned,

" But I hate surprises." He smiled, " but you'll like this one."

" Please Austin" I pouted.

" Bye Ally." Then he left. I sighed and went to my class.

* **After school **

School went by like a blur. I was walking down the street to my house, then I saw Dallas talking on his while he was on my front porch. He turned to look at me, and shut off his phone. I walked over to him, " Dallas what are you doing here?" I asked.

" Ally I came here because I want us to get back together, you forgave me now we can be together aga-" I cut him off before he could go any further.

" Stop Dallas, I'm going out with someone else, and just to let you know that just because I forgave you doesn't mean that we are back together!" I said irritated. Dallas looked angry,

" What do you mean we aren't together Ally! How could you go out with someone! I have done everything for you!" He yelled. I arched my eyebrow,

" Oh yeah what?"

He looked scared trying to find something to say,

" Uh- erm-um-" I interrupted him,

" That's what I thought Dallas the only thing you have EVER done for me was break my heart into pieces!" I screamed at him. He looked stunned, " Oh and one more thing get off my property Dallas." I spat then I walked to my door and slammed it shut. I slid down the door and tears started to spill out. _How could he do that to me. I cared about him and he cheated on me. Now he wants to get back together. Unbelievable._ Suddenly I remembered about Austin. I called him, but he didn't answer. I decided to go over to his house to try to get Friday's date out of him. I walked over to his house and knocked on the door. He opened and looked shocked, I smiled.

" Hey Austin"

" Um h-hey" He said nervously. I was confused, is he nervous?

" Can I come in?" I ask.

" No!" He blurted.

" Wh-"

" Austin who's at the door?" A girl voice said. Then she ran up to Austin hugging his arm.

" Katy I'll see you in a second." Austin said. She nodded and left. Leaving me and Austin. It was so quiet until Austin spoke up,

" Ally-" he started.

" Are you cheating on me?" I ask quietly.

" No."

" Who is that girl Austin" I whispered on the verge of tears.

" Um-uh-I" He stuttered.

" YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME AUSTIN! I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED, BUT YOU NEVER DID YOUR STILL THE SAME OLD JERK!" I screamed tears spilling from my eyes like crazy.

" Ally I have changed, let me explain!"

I started to walk off when Austin grabbed my arm,

" You haven't Austin, your just like Dallas." I spat. He slowly let go of my arm, and that was my chance to run. I ran home, went upstairs, and plopped onto my bed. Crying for which seemed like forever.

**A.N/ Guys I know this was a short chapter, but at least I updated(: And I'm updating again later tonight. Just to let you guys know it will be Austin's P.O.V. next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.. If you did please review! now for responses,**

**LovePeach16, Thanks!(:**

**KidloveAuslly, Haha well do what you set your mind to! Just not cheese(; Thanks!**

**Guest, aww thanks! **

**Singer103, Thank you so much!**

**Allycatkana, thanks!(:**

**K-Cat, You are like so sweet you know that?(:**

**Buffy- Angel, haha(:**

**Ausllylover0902, Thank you!(:**

**So anyway please review! Stay tuned.**

**- Kayla!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N/ Hello! So I'm back with chapter 12(: And I already got 50 reviews! You guys are really amazing(: So let's get on with the story!**

**LovePeach16, I know * Sad face***

**Ausllylover0902, You'll find out in this chapter!(:**

**Singer103, Definitely!(:**

**K-cat, Thank you so much! (: But don't cry! And a great writer? Umm.. I guess I'm okay.. But thank you! You are so awesome.**

**KLA, I KNOW! :/ **

**Enjoy!(: Also this is Austin's P.O.V for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Austin and Ally sadly, just the plotline(:**

**Chapter 12:**

**Previously on That boy/ that girl,**

YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME AUSTIN! I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT CHANGED, BUT YOU NEVER DID YOU ARE STILL THE SAME OLD JERK!" I screamed tears spilling from my eyes like crazy.

" Ally I have changed, let me explain!"

I started to walk off when Austin grabbed my arm.

" You haven't Austin, your just like Dallas." I spat. He slowly let go of my arm and that was my chance to run. I ran home, went upstairs, and plopped onto my bed. Crying for which seemed like forever.

**Now on That boy/ that girl,**

**Austin/**

I feel terrible. Absolutely terrible. I like Ally not Katy. Yesterday Ally told me that I never changed. Yesterday Ally was crying because of me. Here just let me tell you what exactly happened, Katy my girlfriend went over to my house, I never knew I liked Ally until that night she came over to my house when we had dinner. I was going to break up with Katy, so I called her over. We started talking and I said that this wasn't going to work out, she was about to say something when Ally showed up at my door. And well I think you know the rest, I broke up with Katy though! She took it fine. Now all I need to do is get together with Ally again!

I went to school today and trying to push everyone out of my way to find Ally. I saw her over by her locker she looked really upset. I ran over to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned to look at me and her eyes went wide before changing it into a glare.

" What do you want." She hissed. I could see tears pricking from her eyes.

" Ally, please please let me explain." I pleaded. She shook her head,

" I already know Austin, you cheated on me. It's over." She closed her locker door and walked away. I angrily sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. _I need to get her back. _

_**After school***_

_Finally. _School's over. I went home and sat on my bed trying to find an idea to get Ally back. _What should I do?_ I got an idea. I will make the date early! I ran over to her house and knocked on her window. She opened her window, and her eyes were puffy and red, probably because of me.

" Austin, what are you doing here?" she sniffed.

" Ally, can we make the date early, I need to explain please." I said.

" Austin, you don't know how bad you hurt me." She said snapped. I frowned,

" Ally, please."

" No." And with that she shut her window. I knocked again, she didn't answer. I kept knocking until the 7th knock she opened her window,

" If I go with you, Will you stop being annoying!" She said loudly. I nodded. She sighed and told me that she'll meet me in a couple of minutes. _I will get you back Ally. _I met her at her driveway.

" Where are we going?" She asks.

" We are going on our date." I say. She looks at me,

" We aren't going on a date." I frowned. " Let's go."

We drove and stopped at a lake. And it was 5:00 p.m. This is the date!

" What are we doing here?" Ally says.

" We are going canoeing!" I exclaim. She shakes her head,

" No, No!" I grab her hand and she follows. She climbs into the canoe, and I follow her. I grab the paddle and start paddling out. It was really awkward because It was really quiet. Then she spoke,

" Austin, I hate canoeing." She whines. I chuckle,

" How?"

" Because.."

" Is it because of this." I put my hand down in the water and splashed her.

" Austin!" She shrieks. I laugh. She smirks. And puts both her hands in the water and splashes me.

" Tsk Tsk Ally how could you do that!?"

" You started it!" I splashed her. And she splashed me back. We did that for a while until we both were soaking wet. I looked at her, and she was looking down at the water.

" Austin, look look there is so many fishes!" She says happily pointing in the water. I went over by her and looked, I couldn't see any so I leaned closer, I shouldn't have done that though because the canoe flipped over. She screamed, when she landed in the water. I laughed.

" Austin why did you lean so much!" she says.

" I couldn't see any fishes!" I replied.

" Ugh." She swam over to the dock. I followed her and when we both reached the dock. I got out a blanket and some towels for us to lay on. I laid it down on the sand, and laid down. She laid down right next to me. I looked at her, she was looking at the sky. It was now 7:00 p.m. And the sunset made her hair and eyes beautiful. I think she knew I was looking at her because she spoke,

" Austin, how could you do that to me." She said quietly then she turned to look at me, and our eyes met.

" Ally, I was dating Katy before you. I was going to break up with her, but I never got the chance, and yesterday I did. Because I like you." I say.

" Really?"

" Yes." I confirmed. She smiled, and I smiled back. Then I slowly leaned in, and I think she did too! _Yes! _I was about to close the gap between us,

"EVERYONE! THE LAKE IS CLOSING! PLEASE GATHER YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE! THANK YOU!" The speaker shouted.

We both jumped back and blushed. I stood up and put out my hand. She took it and I helped her up. I gathered the blanket and towels and both of us walked to the car. It was a quiet drive to her house because of what happened a couple of minutes ago. When we finally reached her house I got out and opened her side of the car door. When I opened it she quickly jumped into my arms hugging me. I was so surprised, but I smiled to myself and hugged her back. Then she kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear,

" Thank you for today, I'll forgive you." I smiled,

" Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" I ask. She pulls away from the hug and nods.

"YES!" I exclaim. She laughs,

" Bye Austin see you tomorrow." I wave and go back inside the car. I smiled to myself. _I got her back. _

_**A.N/**_** So chapter 12? Did you guys like it? Please review! And sorry I didn't post this yesterday I was so tired and I had to get off the computer. So anyway please review!(: Hope you guys have an amazing day! **

**-Kayla(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N/**** Hey guys! I'm so sorry to tell you this, but this will be the last chapter of That boy/ that girl ): But don't you worry there will be another story up and it will be called Broken-hearted and alone. So please stay tuned for that! Now for some responses!**

**LovePeach16, I know(:**

**K-Cat, You are so sweet and awesome you have reviewed like every chapter! I so appreciate it! Thank you so much! And if you like this story so much, stay tuned for my new story(: **

**Singer103, Thnk you so much!**

**Zendayagomez, thank you so much!**

**Ausllylover0902, yes yes he did(:**

**KLA, Thank you so much! You have like also reviewed almost every chapter I really appreciate it! And the hilarious reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Austin and ally or anything you may recognize just the plotline(:**

…**...**

Chapter 13:

**Previously: **I went back inside the car and smiled to myself _I got her back. _

**Now on That boy/ that girl**

**Ally/ **

I cannot stop smiling. Austin Is my boyfriend. Boyfriend! I am so happy. He explained everything to me yesterday! He wanted to be with me. I got up from my bed and happily skipped over to my closet to grab clothes for school. After I got done getting ready, I went to go check my phone, _No messages_. Of course. I grabbed my phone and put it inside of my backpack, along with my books. I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. _Hmm where is my parents? _I looked around and saw a piece of paper on the counter,

_Hey Ally, _

_We won't be home until late tonight. Call if you need anything._

_Love, _

_Mom and dad_

I set the note down and grabbed my backpack, and walked outside. When I got outside I saw Austin standing there smiling. I grinned and ran over to him,

" Hey Austin!" I exclaim.

" Hey girlfriend" He says. My grin grows bigger, and I laugh.

"So um are we going to go to school?" I ask breaking the silence. He quickly nods. I giggle and start walking. I hear him walking behind me and I smile to myself.

…**...**

When we got to school Austin was super quiet. I wonder what's wrong. When I turned around Austin wasn't there. I went over to try to find him, and he was at his locker talking to Katy. I walked over to them and smiled at Austin,

" Hey Austin, why are you so quiet?" I say sweetly looking at him then turning my head to face Katy.

" I don't kn-" Austin started, but Katy interrupted him.

" Ally… Austin… said he loves me" My eyes widened. I looked over at Austin and he was looking down at the floor.

" Is that true Austin?" I ask completely hurt. He is still looking down at the floor. Tears began rolling down my cheeks. He said he wanted to be with me though. I believed him. How could I be so stupid!

I pushed both of them out of my way and made my way towards the roof. I could hear Austin shouting my name, but I didn't even want to see him. I am so stupid he doesn't like me. He said he loves Katy. But you know what? I thought he changed and I fell for him.

When I got to the roof I sat down on a nearby bench. Tears pouring down my cheeks like a waterfall. I heard a door shut and see Austin come running towards me.

" Ally.. I didn't tell Katy I love her, I told her that I'm in love with someone else." he said looking down. Wow that seriously makes me feel so much better. Because I am in love with Austin. Yeah I said it. But he has his heart set for someone else.

" Austin! Wow that makes me feel even worse! Do you know how to make a girl feel better! And you love another girl when you are with me?!" I shout tears still rolling down. He looked at me and his eyes turn sad.

" Ally you are really clueless you know that?" he says. I sigh he is the one that is clueless!

" Who are you in love with Austin?" I ask. He looked down at the ground,

" I-um can't tell you."

" Austin… I don't think this is going to work out. Clearly you are in love with someone else and-" He shot his head straight up and he looked at me with pleading eyes,

" Ally no please no!"

" I'm sorry" I whisper, then I run out the door. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I ran home. I can't believe I broke up with Austin. Either way though he already loves another girl. When I got home I took off my jacket and ran upstairs laying down on my bed burying my face inside my pillow. _How could I have been so stupid. _Just then I hear my phone ring from inside my backpack. I looked up and walked over to my backpack, pulled my phone out and answered the phone.

" Hello?"

" hey Ally!" I hear Dallas reply.

" Dallas I kind of don't want to talk now."

" Listen Ally I was a jerk to you the other day and I'm sorry, but I just want to hang out as friends please?"

" Only as friends?" I ask.

" Yep!" He said popping the p. _Should I? _

" Sure Dallas meet me at the mall in 5"

" Ok bye Ally." then he hung up. I walked outside and made my way towards the mall.

…...

When I got to the mall I sat down at the food court table and waited for Dallas. After a few minutes I saw Dallas running up to me,

" Hey Ally!" I smiled.

" Hey Dallas!"

He took a seat next to me,

" So um how have you been?" He asks.

" Pretty good, you?" I ask, but just to let you know I have been doing worse than good. He was about to say something when Austin comes up to me and Dallas, looking pretty annoyed.

" Ally can I talk to you for a second?" He asks. I don't look at him instead I look at the ground. "

" Please?" He says.

" Fine, Dallas I'll see you later." I got up and waved to Dallas while following Austin down to the beach. When we finally got to the beach it was super awkward. But I spoke,

" Austin why did you bring me down to the beach anyway?"

He looks at me, but doesn't say anything.

" Austin are you gonna tell me?"

He does the same thing. He just stays quiet. I give up.

" Well bye Austin."

I turn around, then Austin grabs my wrist,

" I love you Ally…." He says quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. I stop and slowly turn around. He's looking at the ground blushing madly.

" Y-You love me?" I ask completely shocked. He nods. Then looks up,

" I really do Ally not Katy, you."

I grin. He loves me! I jump into his arms and press my lips to his. He was surprised at first, but he quickly responses. Our lips moved in a perfect synchronize. After a few seconds we eventually pulled away for air, but our foreheads were touching,

" You'll always be that girl Ally." He smiles. I smile,

" And you'll be that boy."

**A.N/ So cheesy ending right? Haha hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter!(: Sorry it took so long for me to put It up you know school and stuff. I really appreciate all you people who read, reviewed, and followed etc. Love you guys!(:**

**By the way some news is the new story I'm posting will probably be published this month if I have the time!(: Yay!**

**Please review if you enjoyed this story!(: Byee!**

-Kayla!


End file.
